


The Magic of Her Kiss

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt by <span><a href="http://rhi.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://rhi.dreamwidth.org/"><b>rhi</b></a></span> at <span><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/"><b>fic_promptly</b></a></span>: Stargate SG-1, any, usually a kiss from a pretty girl is supposed to turn the frog into a prince, not the gate team member into a... whatever that was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Her Kiss

"Whoa!" By the time Jack rushed forward, Teal'c was already there, pulling the young woman away and pinning her wrists behind her.

"You're hurting me," she whined.

Jack held up his index finger warningly and she subsided, pouting and looking down at the ground. Jack turned his full attention to Daniel, crouching down next to him. "Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

The winged, feathered mini-dinosaur-with-a-lion's-mane laid his head on Jack's knee and blinked at him sadly.

Jack reached out hesitantly and petted dino-Daniel's head. "We'll get this straightened out. Don't… don't worry." Dino-Daniel shuffled his feet and closed his eyes with a sigh. Jack petted him a little more confidently.

"You will undo what you have done," Teal'c was saying.

"You people," Jack began angrily.

Sam appeared at the corner of the public square, a purple owl-like creature with three feet perched on her shoulder. "Hey, I see you've found a friend, too, sir. Remember Trilioc?" She reached up and scratched the creature's chest.

Jack glared at her.

"The mayor's little boy?" she added uncertainly. She looked at Teal'c, who was still holding the girl by one wrist. "What's going on?"

Dino-Daniel fluttered his wings, looking up at her.

"Who's…" Sam's eyes got huge. " _Daniel_?"

Dino-Daniel's response could only be termed a honk.

"Holy…"

"Ow!"

"Desist your attempts to escape or you will further harm yourself."

"You _people_ ," Jack began again.

Sam knelt down beside him, holding out a hand to dino-Daniel, who sniffed it and then rubbed against it. "They're wackier than the usual wacky aliens, sir, but they're harmless, from what we've seen," she said in a low, gentle, soothing tone.

Jack snarled. 

Sam traced the tip of one of dino-Daniel's ears. "What's your name?"

Jack gaped at her. "You _know_ his name!"

"No, I meant…" Sam smiled up at the young woman.

"Tiera."

"Hi, Tiera, I'm Sam."

"Hello," the girl said sullenly.

"Help us out, okay? We're leaving soon. Could you please put our friend back the way you found him?"

Jack growled.

"I was going to."

Teal'c loosened his grip on Tiera's wrist. "Then kindly do so."

Jack was never sure afterwards where the wand in her hand appeared from. It was just suddenly… there. Waving over Daniel.

Tiera muttered a few words under her breath.

Daniel was sitting on his butt with his knees up under his chin. He sneezed loudly.

Tiera said rapidly, "You were awfully cute," and ran.

"These _people_!"

Teal'c extended a hand and pulled Daniel to his feet. "Are you well, Daniel Jackson?" He casually pulled Jack up with his other hand.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Daniel answered, sounding bemused. "Do I even want to know what I looked like?"

"I'll draw you a sketch later," Sam said, rising easily and patting Daniel's back. "Trilioc, I think you'd better fly along home, now. It's time for us to leave."

The purple owl nestled against her for a second, then rose into the air, wings flapping noisily.

Sam rubbed her shoulder. "Those talons weren't exactly comfortable, but I didn't have the heart to tell him so."

Jack just shook his head, hands raised in a gesture that might have looked like surrender to anyone who didn't know him. "Can we just get the hell out of here?"

"You have no whimsy, O'Neill." Teal'c raised his chin and turned in the direction of the Stargate.

Sam stifled her giggle when Jack glared at her.

Daniel scratched a sideburn, smiling.

"Just... head out. Please."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, since you said the magic word."

"Daniel!"


End file.
